


Let it out

by naminethewitch



Series: Intrulogical Week [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Argument mention, Day 2: Fuse, Hurt/Comfort, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, intrulogicalweek2020, remus helps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naminethewitch/pseuds/naminethewitch
Summary: Logan has had an argument with Roman and Patton and now he needs a distraction. Visiting Remus is the next point on his to-do-list.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Intrulogical Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959121
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79
Collections: Intrulogical Week 2020





	Let it out

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2! A bit late, I got a bit sick today but after a nap, I'm doing better.  
> Hope this came out like I wanted, I'm still tired.
> 
> Enjoy!

Logan stormed down the halls of the Mindscape. His hands were balled to fists at his side and he had a hard time relaxing his face into his normally neutral expression. He just had another argument with Roman who refused to even consider his opinion on the matter, whatever it was – by this time he’d forgotten. Patton had been no help either, telling them both to calm down but also taking Roman side, saying that Logan was the one who refused to listen.

And neither of them let him finish presenting even one argument. It. Was. So. Frustrating!

…

He needed to calm down. He is Thomas’ Logic. He couldn’t let his anger control him. Wait. Anger? Logan shook his head. No. That couldn’t be it. Anger is an emotion. He does not possess emotions. This was ridiculous; he needed to do something productive. What was left on his to-do-list again?

…

Something was seriously wrong with him today if he couldn’t even remember that much. The frustration was rising again. Cursing under his breath, Logan summoned his planner to look at his schedule.

Remus. Right. The dark side of creativity had asked for his help with… something. What was it again? He couldn’t think of it. Must not have been important then. Maybe he only agreed to subdue the intrusive thoughts. Probably. Surely. Right?

He decided it did not matter in the end. He had an entry for visiting Remus in his planner, so he would do just that. As he made his way through the halls he tried to will away the figurative knot that had settled in his chest. It seemed persistent however. His fists were also still balled which he only noticed because his nails started to dig into his skin painfully. Apparently he needed to clip those soon.

He arrived at Remus’ door, still wound up. He took a deep breath and pushed the feeli- no! Not feeling! He did not feel! He took a deep breath and pushed the… something down. Now was not the time. He was here to assist Remus and that is what he is going to do. With steeled resolve, he knocked on the door.

The door almost flies of the hinges when Remus opens it with a huge grin on his face.

“Nerdy Wolverine! You’re here! Come in, come in.” He ushers Logan into the room which was… surprisingly orderly for the chaotic side. He apparently had a designated creative area in the back, clearly separated from his sleeping arrangement. He had a few bookcases on the cleaner side and on one side of the room, his dresser stood at the border to the chaos of his creative area, on the other it was his desk. After Logan has taken a look around, he turns to Remus.

“Alright, what was it that you needed my assistance for?” he asks and immediately Remus began to rant on about something but Logan had a hard time following anything he was saying. That figurative knot in his chest was still there and now it was actively resisting his attempts to push it down. It must have shown on his face because Remus stopped talking mid-sentence to stare at him.

“Are you ok, Lolo? You look like you’re going to barf. If you do, do it over there, I could use some more for a project I’m working on.” Even if what he was saying was typical for Remus, it did not sound as genuine as usual. The concern on his face was much more so however. Logan shook his head stubbornly.

“I am fine, Remus. Please continue.” It was a poor attempt at a lie; even he himself could hear the waver in his voice.

“Nope, bullshit. Out with it, space cadet, you yourself said how bad repression is. C’mon.” He was waving his hands in a motion that told him to let it out. Again, Logan shook his head.

“It is nothing. I simply had a discussion with your brother and Patton that did not end in my favour, I am still a bit wound up, it will pass, I am sure.” Remus narrowed his eyes at him.

“Roman and Patton, huh? Did they cut you off again?” His voice was so sincere it was almost unsettling to Logan but he decided to ignore it.

“The conversation was not… optimal, I suppose, but that is not solely their fault. I just need some time to process it later, right now is about you however. So please contin-“

“Logan.” Remus interrupts. “You’re angry, aren’t you?”

“No, I am not, Remus. I am Logic, I do not feel. Now please could we-“

“We’re not going to talk about my thing, Logan. Not until you let go. Stop denying yourself, you’re going to fall apart.”

“Do not be ridiculous, I am fine-“

“No you aren’t.”

“Yes, I am.”

“No. You a-“

“STOP! I SAID I AM FINE, SO I AM FINE!” Silence followed his outburst, Remus unwavering gaze still on him but he didn’t say anything more. Logan was breathing heavily now and- were his eyes wet? Quickly he brushed the tears away.

“I apologize for my outburst. That was uncalled for,” he said awkwardly while fixing his tie and refusing to meet Remus’ gaze.

“It’s alright, Logan. It more than is. You need to let off some steam. Your frustration has been building up more and more, of course the fuse is shorter than before. Scream at me all you want. Please. I want you to.” Logan finally allowed his eyes to meet Remus’. What he said made sense and there was more than one voice in his head begging him to go for it. And he didn’t have the strength to silence them anymore. So he let go. Of all the anger and pain that had built up, he screamed it all first into Remus’ face, then his chest when the other had pulled him into his arms. The tears were falling freely now and Logan found that he didn’t care about holding them back anymore either.

He didn’t know how long it took, lost track of time almost instantly. Eventually his voice trailed off and he hiccupped into Remus’ chest. The creative side was stroking his hair and Logan felt so safe with him and he couldn’t tell why but he didn’t want to move. Maybe ever. He knew it was illogical but he wanted to stay in Remus’ arms forever, away from the arguments, away from the pressure, away from the frustration. He knew he couldn’t, but for now, he let himself believe it could be a possibility.

They stood there for a while after Logan had quieted down. His breathing had evened out and the tears had stopped. Then Remus slowly pulled away, just enough to look Logan in the eyes and the kindness that he held in his gaze was almost enough for Logan to start crying again.

“Look, Lolo. I know you’re convinced that you don’t need emotions to function, that they may even hold you back. Which is bullshit, by the way, but even if it were true, it wouldn’t matter. Because you DO have them and you can’t will them away. Trying to push them down will only hurt you. Who knows, the others might be more inclined to listen to you if you let your passion guide you more again. I used to love listening to your rants from the shadows, even if they weren’t for me to hear. You’re incredible, Logan. Don’t let the others stubbornness get to you so much. You can only run into a wall so many times before you get bored. Believe me, I tried!” That actually startled a snort out of Logan and Remus beamed at him proudly.

“Thank you, Remus. I cannot make any promises, but I will try.”

“That’s all I need, Specs. And if you have trouble getting them out, just come here. My room is great at forcing out what you bottle down after all.” Of course. How could Logan have overlooked something so glaringly obvious? Remus represented Thomas’ intrusive thoughts, of course his room would force out what one was trying to supress. He really had an off day and he was so tired after all that’s happened.

“That would be helpful, thank you, Remus. Now I would like to lie down, I am exhausted.” Well, that was not how he had planned to phrase that, the room was clearly still affecting him.

“Sure, I get that. Want me to bring you back to your room?”

“Actually,” Logan said before he could stop himself, “I would rather stay here if you don’t mind?” His cheeks heated up and he was about to take it back but there was a fond look in Remus’ eyes now that seemed to hinder his speech.

“Not at all, starlight. Whatever you want.”


End file.
